Grey Eyes
by InsanityRunsInMyBlood
Summary: Sirius and Bellatrix. Crazy idea that I had. I warned you. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


Bellatrix has been fighting for ages. She's tired, she's worn. She wants peace. Unfortunately Voldemort is going for all out world domination and destruction, and as his most faithful, she can't back out. All she has are a pair of burning grey eyes.

'Stupefy!' Bella shot frantically, wanting to get him out of the fight before he got hurt. Siri's grey eyes shone with laughter at her plan, and she grins despite herself. His grey eyes were burning. Burning with passion. Then she freezes. She didn't see the Veil. He fell, the ghost of his laugh still lingering in the halls, still lingering in her mind, her heart, her soul. That laugh she treasured. It helped her through her rough childhood. It helped her through Azkaban. Now it was gone forever. And so was the pair of burning grey eyes that loved her with a passion.

The Final Battle has come. Bella was no longer his most faithful, having purposefully failing her missions, so that she could have an early release. But he kept her, torturing her at the most, but never ending her.

'You're too precious, Bella.' He says. Bella would screw her eyes shut in disgust, but he mistakens it for pain. She couldn't stand to hear that nickname coming from his none-lips, his raspy voice. That had been _his_ nickname for her. _Siri's_ Bella. Now he was gone, and so was she, almost like a person who has been Kissed. _Almost_. She needs to see him again. A desperate need, a craving.

She runs across the Great Hall, memories rushing back into her head. How she gave longing looks at him from across the Hall, staring into his burning grey eyes.

She battles the children, sending a curse at the Weasley girl.

'NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!' Mama Weasley says. She laughs derangedly. Finally, someone who could end her, and in an honourable way too. Die fighting, like her Siri.

So when the spell leaves Molly's lips, she laughs, the carefree laugh she hears from Siri all the time. She didn't fight anymore. It was the spell that she was waiting for. The spell seemed to take an eternity to reach her.

Her laugh was the same, the boisterous sound. She saw Potter turn his head to her, eye wide at hearing _his_ laugh. She meets his emerald eyes like Lily Potter had.

_I loved Sirius. I'm sorry._

He nodded towards her and she keeps laughing, it was Siri's laugh, and she was bringing it with her as he brought it to Death in the same way. She could see Potter smiling.

She turns her eyes to Cissy, who had anguished eyes.

_Don't be sad, Cissy. I'm meeting Siri. You have Andy._

She nods, eyes tearing up. She smiles softly, and Bella knew that she had understood.

She turns her head towards Andy and meets her estranged sister's eyes.

_I love you Andy. I'm so sorry for everything. Forgive me, please. And take care of Cissy for me._

Andy was crying as she nodded. She finally understood her sister, and Bella smiled.

Finally, her eyes meet with Voldemort's red ones, and the smile turned to a vicious smirk.

_I hope you suffer in Hell, you monster. I know, for one, that payback's a bitch._

He screams. People mistaken that for anger and loss. I know what it is. It's anger, alright, fury towards her, not her loss.

The spell finally strikes her, ending her life.

Her wand clutters to the ground, useless. The sparkle leaves her eyes, leaving them blank and cloudy, staring emptily up at the destroyed ceiling. Her body curves backwards gracefully even in death.

She never heard the anguished cries of her sister, but deep in her heart, she always knew that they cared. However cold Narcissa seemed. However distant Andromeda was. She was still Bellatrix, their beloved older sister. And it warmed her to know that they still cared, however cruel Bella was, however cold, distant, deranged she appeared to be.

Bella walked in a field of soft narcissus flowers, the night sky shining with stars. She recognized Andromeda, the constellation that her sister was named after. She recognized herself, Bellatrix, as a star in the Orion constellation. She saw Cygnus the swan. She saw Regulus, she saw _Sirius_. She looked far into the field full of her sister's namesake flowers and saw a lone figure standing there, gazing at the sky. Bella screamed in delight, sprinting towards him. A slight breeze picked up, ruffling his hair, blowing hers back in soft waves. Her bare feet made no sounds as she ran to him, eyes full of love. He turned to her, gazing at her with burning grey eyes, still full of passion.

She was finally home.


End file.
